


A Wolf's Mate

by LadyoftheKnight349



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Intersex Mikel Arteta, M/M, Werewolf Steven Gerrard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheKnight349/pseuds/LadyoftheKnight349
Summary: Being single, Intersex and Arsenal's Skipper was hard enough on Mikel Arteta, but how much harder is life for him when he falls in love with Liverpool's legendary captain, Steven Gerrard, who also happens to be a) a werewolf and b) his ex-boyfriend's ex-boyfriend?
Relationships: Mikel Arteta/Steven Gerrard, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres, Xabi Alonso/Mikel Arteta, Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Arsenal vs Liverpool or Arteta meets Gerrard again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hit me on a whim and will continue along the same route Mikel Arteta and Stevie go with their lives, except Mikel's magick allows him to see Steven in the Astral plane where they can be happy together, regardless where in the world they are.
> 
> I know Mikel is currently severely ill with Coronavirus in real life and I pray to God he gets better soon.
> 
> But he uses his wedding ring tattoo as an anchor to see his 'husband' in the Astral plane while in Quarantine.
> 
> Update: Since Mikel has now recovered, I will be trying to get him and Steven together while also adhering to Social Distancing

Foolish, that was the only way to describe the game in Anfield against Liverpool again, Mikel Arteta swore in Spanish to himself as he made his way down the tunnel towards the away dressing room. How on earth did Arsene expect him to topple a Champion's league winning captain? The same one who literally dragged his team from borderline heartbreak to winning on penalties in 2005 when he was on loan to Everton, Mikel couldn't compare to Steven Gerrard. As he was about to turn left to go and change his clothes, Mikel felt a hand clamp across his mouth and looked up startled to see a smirking Pepe Reina looking down at him with Martin Skrtl, Lucas Leiva and Jordan Henderson around him, the four hauled Mikel to their dressing room and Henderson used sports tape to bind him to Gerrard's bench and Reina taped his mouth shut as the team left him still clad in his Arsenal kit and tied up as a present for their captain.

Steven knew something was up with his team when he scented Mikel Arteta in the home dressing room before he even got near, that delicious sea-salt scent made him reminisce on Xabi and Fernando before both Spaniards broke his heart inadvertently, but Xabi had left him for Arteta anyways whereas Nando was happier with Cesc Fabregas and then Xabi left Mikel for Nagore once again. Alex knew he was in love with someone else and they had divorced, but she kept up regular contact with Steven for their three daughters and remained a shoulder to cry on for him when he needed her. Arteta's scent made his dick begin to harden, he always had a crush on the Spaniard when he played for Everton and the fact he took a severe pay-cut to have his dream move to Arsenal was enough to garner Steven's respect, the wolf in him howled and cried as he scented his mate in Arteta. Steven growled in his chest appreciatively as he walked in and saw a bound and gagged Mikel on his bench, still in his Arsenal kit and the armband around his left bicep. Although not muscular as Robin, when he'd had a fling with Robin van Persie, Mikel had a sweet beauty to him and it ached Steven that he never saw himself as anything but average "this is something I didn't expect" Mikel was trembling a little as Steven strode over to where he was bound to his bench.

* * *

Mikel knew of the magicks in football, he was a Wicca after all since he played for Arsenal and the ley lines under the Emirates had taken him in as one of their own after the love he'd shown for the club, so he knew Gerrard wasn't human "know what I am, don't you" Steven smirked, one hand snaking its way into Mikel's hair while the other traveled up his shirt, dancing across his abs making Mikel groan in pleasure. Wait, he wasn't supposed to be feeling like this! Not with the captain of his opposition! But something made him know he was safe with Gerrard, like he belonged with him "why me?" He managed to breathe out after Gerrard took the tape off his mouth, Gerrard smirked and straddled his lap, Mikel could feel his hard dick pressing into him and it made him even more turned on "because you're my mate, Arteta. Knew it from the first game you played against me back when you played for Everton. That's why me and Xabi fell apart, why Nando and I fell apart. I knew they weren't my mates" Mikel was stunned, Xabi had told him Steven dumped him and then dumped Fernando "Xabs did twist it a little" Steven said, kissing under Mikel's jaw. But Mikel was terrified for another personal reason.

Steven snaked a hand under his shorts and wasn't surprised to not feel Arteta's own dick "knew you had a different beauty, now I know why" he smirked, Mikel looked shocked "I knew since Robin told me when I had fling with him one time, knew I had a crush on you and you thought I was oblivious to yours on me" Mikel looked like he was about to cry "no, no, don't cry, Mikel" Steven kissed him fondly to stop him and pulled him onto his lap "you like me?" Steven nodded "since the first game we had against each other" Mikel was straining against the tape, wanting to devour him with kisses and for Steven to just take him and make him his "why don't I get that?" Steven said, one sharp nail cutting the tape and Mikel was on top of him, straddling his waist and kissing him passionately. Steven smirked into his mate's kisses and tugged at Mikel's shirt, Mikel quickly stripped his shirt off, but left the captain's armband on his arm and tugged at Steven's Liverpool shirt.

Steven gladly complied and stripped himself of his shirt before making out with Arteta, Mikel's brown eyes met Steven's with hope in them "when will you mark me?" Steven growled as he gripped Mikel's waist "whenever you want me to, Love" Steven nuzzled Mikel's neck, the place where he would bite into it to mark Mikel as his "just not in Anfield, as much as I'd want to, I'd rather be in a comfortable bed" Steven stole out of Anfield with his mate, but the rest of Mikel's team knew what was up with their captain and Liverpool's captain and where the two were actually going.

* * *

Mikel was shoved against the wall in Steven's hallway, Steven's daughters were with their mother while he'd called Alex about finally finding his mate and that he'd been under his nose the whole time with Alex saying she was happier than anything for her ex-husband and asked to meet the lucky man as soon as Steven and him were bonded and left for it to settle for a couple days, with Steven sucking marks on his neck and making him weak at the knees. Mikel tugged at Steven's shirt, making Steven get the hint to take this to the bedroom. Picking Mikel up in his arms, Steven had his back against the wall still, passionately kissing him, whereas Mikel wrapped his legs around Steven's waist getting more and more turned on. Steven managed to not only snog the life out of Mikel, but to also somehow get them upstairs where Mikel felt his back hit the mattress of Steven's king-size bed, Steven crawled over him and stripped his own shirt off before almost tearing Mikel's off in his haste to get his mate marked. Their furious making out was interrupted by a quiet whine from Mikel when Steven pulled away "don't worry, love" the wolf smirked, standing and stripping his mate of the remainder of his clothes then stripped himself of his own before laying back down on top of Mikel and beginning to rut against him, kissing the Spaniard passionately as Mikel ran his hands across Steven's broad waist and up his six-pack abs.

Steven was stroking Mikel between his folds as he worked him open enough to slide his rock-hard cock in him, swallowing Mikel's gasp of surprise and muffling Steven's own groan of bliss, _Jesus_ , Mikel was so tight and perfect, as if he was born for Steven "S-Steven..." "Stevie, lad" Steven smirked, kissing his mate again "please...just, **por favor solo muévete** , just move" Steven gladly complied and began thrusting himself in Mikel, who wrapped his legs around Steven's waist, his nails raked across his back and he was almost a complete mess of moans and gasps of pure bliss. Steven was barely speaking English anymore either, all Mikel heard was growls between his possessive thrusts and snarls of "Mine" he did realize Mikel was murmuring something under his breath in Latin " _Quid enim tuum est meum, animam meam, corpus, animam, et caritate. Et nunc et semper, usque ad consummationem saeculi_ " then pulled him down to kiss him as if sealing a pact. Something shifted in Steven, as if he finally was whole and complete, he pulled back and looked at the black haired, tanned skinned Spaniard in his arms, now he thought on when Xabi had first slept with him, long before he broke Steven's heart through his move to Real Madrid. Then his love for Fernando until Steven set him up with Cesc and was happier with having both Olla and Cesc in his life. Mikel was nothing like Xabi, he wouldn't cheat on him and then send a 'Dear John' letter ending their relationship, but Mikel loved him with his whole being, that was the bond he now had with him.

Steven moved faster and was enjoying the filthy sounds coming from Mikel "this will hurt a little" he warned, his tongue running along the sharp teeth in his mouth as he slowed enough to gently bite Mikel's left shoulder on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, Mikel gasped and his hands tightened on Steven's shoulder as Steven also came in him with a muffled groan, knotting his mate as Mikel tightened around him and came as well, feeling complete when Steven retracted his sharp teeth and licked the blood away from Mikel's mark, healing it from possible infection and laying them on their sides until his knot went down. Steven couldn't believe how good he felt, finally having the other half of his soul, but he needed to know what it was that Mikel had said during their sex, but Mikel was falling asleep and snuggled into Steven's muscular arms as Steven felt his knot completely deflate and rolled himself onto his back so Mikel was sleeping on his chest before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Mikel was confused on where he was when he woke in the morning, he made to sit up when he felt an inhumanely strong arm pinning him in place as the memory of Steven claiming him last night came back "morning, love" a sleepy Scouse voice mumbled into the mark on his neck, Mikel glanced over and smiled at how boyish and young a barely awake Steven Gerrard was "what was it you said last night, Mikel?" Mikel sighed and hoped Steven wouldn't be mad with him "a Wicca bonding spell, we say it automatically when we are with our mate in an intimate moment" the look Steven had in his eye wasn't anger or anything negative, but love and pure adoration for him "makes me even luckier to have you" Steven kissed Mikel, calloused fingers running through his hair as Mikel ran his hands across his wolf's shoulders. His parents had long since accepted his Wicca nature and how he was born never bothered them, they were just happy to see Mikel following his dream "come with me to Spain, meet my parents" Mikel managed to get out between their furious making out "you meet mine first, they're here in Liverpool" Mikel simply smiled and kissed Steven again, hoping Steven's parents would accept him.

Mikel needn't have worried, Julie and Paul Gerrard were more than happy to see their youngest pup had finally found his mate, even if he was different to most men Steven had been with "a Wicca? Steven..." Steven shrugged simply with a smirk on his lips and an arm around Mikel's shoulders while the two watched Arsenal compete against Everton after Arsene told Mikel to take some time to solidify his bond with Steven "UNCLE STEVIE!" Paul's kids ran in and jumped on Steven, making Mikel laugh "says the one who Captains Arsenal and still has an Everton ringtone" Steven gave a playful glare "said someone who almost _played_ for Chelsea" Mikel threw back "boys..." Alex warned, both men looked at each other with a grimace "now I get why you once married her" Steven shrugged "best years I had before I found you" Alex had been there for Steven when Liverpool won in Istanbul back in 2005, almost ten years had passed since Steven dragged the team from the brink of defeat to winning the title and juggling a deteriorating relationship with Xabi in the meanwhile as well.


	2. Mikel's parents and Steven leaves Liverpool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the disaster that is the World Cup for England, Steven retires from International Competition and Mikel takes him to Spain to meet his parents, then Steven decides to leave Liverpool...

Mikel could sense it through their bond, Steven was in heartbreak again and he knew the reason as he was listening to the scores of the England game, they were out of yet another World Cup and this time they had been so close to repeating 1966 " _be strong, Amour_ " Mikel was worried for Steven, he knew this was his last World Cup and the last time Steven would bear the Three Lions crest of England, the captain's armband was getting passed onto Wayne Rooney, who had a huge expectation to live up after Steven's International retirement. At home, Mikel was trying to keep the stress down as he had some news for his lover when he returned home, before Steven left for Brazil he'd been through his usual mating cycle and left Mikel with a stomach ache not long after the first few weeks of games, Mikel kept the results of that test to show Steven when he got back to England, he was going to be staying in London until the Premier League began and would then return to Liverpool.

Steven was home a week later after Germany lifted the trophy and was in a mood for a good while "can you stop moping around, Stevie? You got to represent your country, I almost had that chance until my damn injury" Mikel glared at the wolf, who simply snarled in annoyance before catching Mikel's second scent "Mikel, you...you're..." Mikel showed him the pregnancy test and smiled, Steven looked beyond shocked, he and Mikel were going to have their first pup together, Lily-Ella, Lexie and Lourdres were going to be overjoyed they were going to be big sisters again. Thankfully, Mikel was a month along and hadn't shown any signs he was pregnant, it would piss Arsene off if his Captain couldn't play because Liverpool's had knocked him up with a baby. Mikel climbed onto Steven's lap and kissed his love "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to snap at you" Mikel ran a hand in Steven's soft brown hair "I know how frustrating it must be, Stevie" Mikel assured, feeling Steven's hand travel up his old Real Sociedad shirt over where he knew their child was "what names you thinking of, Love?" Steven looked at Mikel like Christmas had come early "Ashley if baby is a girl, Oliver if baby is a boy" "Ashley Arteta-Gerrard or Oliver Arteta-Gerrard" Steven mused, grinning broadly at his mate, nuzzling the mating mark he'd left the previous season on his shoulder "why don't you come to Spain and meet my parents? They've been dying to meet the man who stole my heart" Steven nodded "I need to get out of England for a few weeks" Steven had been debating on whether to leave England to finish his career or retire.

* * *

San Sebastian was beautiful, Mikel's parents were nothing but welcoming to Steven the moment they met the legendary Liverpool captain who was mated to their son "Mikel, this is... **Dios mío, esto es maravilloso** , congratulations" his mother was beaming when Mikel told them he and Steven were expecting their first child, Mikel was still thinking that Arsene was going to murder him when he told him about his pregnancy. While in San Sebastian, Steven was thinking on the remainder of his career, he was getting too old to constantly be playing football and was getting either benched or prone to injuries, it was getting time to pass the armband onto Jordan, his vice-captain. But he wanted more game time than to retire, Rodgers was actually phasing Liverpool's Number 8 out and piling more and more pressure onto Jordan who was only young and she was often afraid she was going to let the team down since she and Rodgers had a falling out after he tried to sell her off to Fullham and then tried to sell her back to her hometown team of Sunderland, but Jordan had stood her ground "Steven, what is wrong, Amour?" Mikel slipped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and leaned his chin on Steven's shoulder "I'm getting old and tied, Mikel. I don't think I can go another season in the Premier League" "are you thinking on retirement?" Mikel asked "no, I think I need to go to another team to end my career" Mikel knew it was harder on Steven that for himself, he was leaving behind the only team he would ever love and his home for a completely different league "where are you going to end up?" He asked "was talking to Dave, he suggested for me to go to Major League Soccer" MLS was basically the American Premier League, Steven had been talking to David Beckham about it and David has suggested for him to sign for Los Angeles Galaxy, the team he had played for in America before signing for Paris-Saint Germain when he was ready to return to European sport.

"Will you ever come home?" Mikel mumbled into his shoulder "I will, I promise" Steven was thinking about his eventual retirement and needed to make sure Jordan was going to be alright "look after Hendo for me, will you? She's young, but I'm scared for her, she's relied on me for so long and she's scared she'll let me down" Mikel knew about Jordan's fears from when he first faced her in a derby match and she was just an innocent young girl freshly uprooted from her home to Liverpool "I remember the first time we faced, she was fighting her own demons at the time was she not?" Steven shivered slightly, he remembered Jordan's first six months in Liverpool. She hadn't long settled into Melwood when she got a call from her mother about her father's battle with Esophageal Cancer and Jordan was _terrified_ she was going to lose her father, thankfully after so much coaxing from the team and Everton's team, she got out what was bothering her and both teams helped her out by chipping in to give her family a hand with Brian's healthcare. Jordan had been so grateful and had practically cried on Phil Neville's shoulder while the former United player just comforted her to calm her down like his brother used to do for him when he was younger "yeah, she was. Thanks to you Toffees and us Kopites, she was able to focus on her career and then was able to see Brian once he was out of hospital" the day Brian Henderson walked into Melwood after getting the all clear, he was tackled in a flying hug by his twenty-two year old daughter who had been so scared she would never see him again "how will your manager take this?" Steven scoffed "he'll be glad to see the back of 'Mr Liverpool' for good, but he's on everyone's shit-list in the team since he tried to sell Hendo to Fullham and then back to Sunderland" Jordan was the last of Kenny Dalglish's final signings as a manager and she wouldn't back off when Rodgers tried to suggest to her to leave Liverpool for her old team or Fullham, she told him to get lost in not-so-many-polite words.

* * *

When both of them returned to England for the final week of the summer break, Mikel went to see Arsene about his condition and he was hoping the Frenchman wasn't going to murder him " **félicitations à vous deux** , Mikel. I hope both of you are well" Mikel's hand slightly traced the small barely-noticeable bump he was beginning to show "I went to see the Doctor before I came to see you, we are both well" "and the father?" Mikel was now completely nervous "Liverpool's captain, Steven Gerrard" Arsene nodded "I hope he is pleased with this?" Mikel nodded earnestly "Steven was the first I told. He looked like Liverpool ended their League dry spell" what Mikel hadn't told Arsene was that Steven was in his least season as Liverpool Captain and player before leaving at the end of the season. He had decided to do the most hard thing imaginable, leave his childhood club behind and go to MLS to end his career. Mikel was reported to have a leg injury that would have him out of action for months, just to keep the press off the magical side of football and Mikel moved over to Liverpool so he could watch his fiancee play his final season with the club he had loved his entire life and Alex was there to help Mikel through his first pregnancy. Lily-Ella, Lexie and Lourdres loved their 'Uncle' Mikel and hoped they would still be able to see him at times when they moved to America with their Dad, Mikel assured the girls he was certain Steven would let them see him through Skype. Word eventually got out about Steven and Mikel's relationship, but only _The Sun_ was disgusting about them being a couple and Mikel being intersex, that was the nail on their coffin in Merseyside. Never again would _The Sun_ sell another copy of their paper anywhere in Liverpool or Merseyside as a whole.

On Steven's last ever match as Liverpool's captain, Mikel was six months pregnant and waiting with Steven in the tunnel of Anfield "you sure, love? It's hard on these stairs especially in your condition" Mikel kissed his fiancee's cheek "I will be fine, Stevie. I have you and the girls, no?" Lourdres was in Steven's arms while Lily-Ella and Lexie were holding Steven's other hand and Mikel's while he held the banister in the tunnel. Walking down the tunnel for the last time, Steven touched the 'This Is Anfield' sign before taking Lexie's hand and walking up the steps with his family, the Kopites were cheering as Steven emerged from the tunnel with his three daughters and fiancee, Mikel was touched they remembered he had once been one of Merseyside when he played for Everton "STEVIE GERRARD OUR LAD! OUR BOY!" Steven was choking up, he couldn't believe this was his Liverpool testimonial match, the final match he would captain with his boyhood club. Rodgers had eventually seen the mistake he was making, but it was too late. Steven was leaving. He began to patch up his relations with the squad and especially with Jordan, who had eventually forgiven him for trying to sell her when she realised he was testing how loyal to Liverpool she was. " _ **When you walk through a storm, hold your head up high and don't be afraid of the dark. At the end of a storm, there's a golden sky and the sweet silver song of a lark. Walk on through the wind. Walk on through the rain, though your dreams be tossed and blown. Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart and you'll never walk alone. You'll never walk alone. Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart and you'll never walk alone. YOU'LL NEVER WALK ALONE!**_ " Anfield sang their beloved anthem one last time for their beloved captain, the last time Steven would hear it as a professional player, Mikel sat beside the rest of the team with the girls beside him and Brendan keeping tabs on him, concerned since this was Steven's true love.

* * *

The loss to Crystal Palace wasn't the way the Scousers wanted Steven to go out on, but the armband had now passed onto Jordan and she was nervous at taking the lead of a legendary club from their greatest Captain "Mikel will look after you, Hendo" Steven assured her as the team stepped into the home dressing room for the final time with Steven "I can't, Stevie. I'm scared" Jordan's bright blue eyes were full of fear "hey, you can kiddo. I know you can and I told Brendan to never take the Captaincy from you" Jordan's tear-stained face was the last thing of Liverpool F.C. Steven would see, the new Captain crying because the man who had mentored her was gone from the club and she had almost no-one she felt could help her. Mikel was beside Steven as they sat on the couch together that night, the girls all packing to move to LA with their parents "you sure? I mean, you can come, love" Mikel shook his head "I am needed in London, Steven" Steven would be back when Mikel was having their pup, but it was going to be hard for him to be away from his mate "it is only for a season, Stevie. Then you are home" that was all Steven had left in his career, one season in Major League Soccer.

Mikel kept his word when Steven left and he remained in the UK, he kept an eye on Jordan through his old Everton teammates and Phil Jagielka kept him informed about Jordan, the poor girl was getting a hard reception from a lot of critics as 'she wasn't Stevie' and 'would never be as good as Gerrard' which pissed the Wicca off. Steven _knew_ Jordan wasn't going to be another him, but she was working herself sick just to prove others wrong about her. If Mikel heard right, she'd been throwing up during half-time in a game and still pushed herself to finish the game when she collapsed on the pitch and Harry Kane had ran and carried the unconscious Liverpool captain off the pitch, Brendan was trying to get her to calm down with the workload she was giving herself and trying to look after her physical and mental health as best he could. But he was also struggling to maintain his job as Liverpool manager, he stayed until October and was sacked after a dismal start to the season. Steven was furious when he heard what the press was doing to his former vice-captain and that Brendan was now gone from Liverpool, then the news broke of Borussia Dortmund's former boss, Jurgen Klopp, taking over as Liverpool manager. Mikel hoped he would be able to help Jordan get her confidence back, she had James Milner to take over her when she wasn't on pitch or had been sent off or was resting from a game, but Jordan's self-esteem was at a rock bottom and she was slowly beginning to get it back thanks to Jurgen's persistence.

* * *

Mikel was home in London with his and Steven's newborn son, Oliver Arteta-Gerrard, and his two older sons, both boys helping their father out with their baby brother when he heard the front door "Mikel, you seen this?" Mesut Ozil said "seen what?" Mesut flicked on BBC News and Mikel was stunned, the Ninety-Six dead from the Hillsborough stadium disaster were exonerated of the blame, they hadn't been the cause of the disaster like Liverpool had been adamant they hadn't for twenty-seven years "about time" he looked to Mesut who was sat beside him ad Mikel was feeding Oliver and Gabriel and Daniel came running in and jumped on Mesut "hey, watch it. Your Padre's got Oliver in his arms" he warned them "does that mean Uncle Stevie's cousin can sleep properly now, Mesut?" Daniel asked, Mesut looked at Mikel " _it does, Daniel. Jon can finally rest in peace_ " Steven was on Facetime as Gabriel and Daniel yelled in joy at their soon-to-be stepfather "UNCLE STEVIE!" Steven grinned as he had the news on in LA and his face was still wet from crying "how is he, Alex?" " _doing better, Mikel. And you thought Steven Gerrard barely showed emotion_ " Alex grinned, her own eyes shining from un-shed tears " _Liverpool's free now, we were telling the truth for so many years. Justice delayed is Justice denied as Professor Scraton said_ " Steven choked up "Ada!" Oliver squeaked, hearing his Dad's voice as Steven grinned again " _hey Ollie_ " Steven smiled at his son "he's had a few wolf-like issues" Mikel told him " _same with me when I was his age according to me parents. He'll be fine, it's natural for us_ " Steven said, wishing he was at home with his fiancee and their children " _got to go, have a match to get sorted for_ " "win for us, Uncle Steven" Gabriel said " _will do, boys. Love you. Hey Ozil_ " Steven flashed a quick hello to Mesut which he returned before hanging up.

"You know, you're doing amazing with the boys on your own" Mesut said as soon as Gabriel, Daniel and Oliver were in bed "I know, I just wish Steven was home" Mesut looked at his friend "Mikel, you're a Wicca. Use the Astral Plane so you and Steven can see each other" Mikel nodded "but how to explain why to the boys?" Mesut shrugged "they are bound to realise when they are older" he reasoned "I hate it when you are right" "no you don't" Mesut teased his friend, Mikel shook his head with a smile "how long until you're retiring?" Mesut asked, Mikel shrugged, as much as he would love to keep playing football, he was getting too old and it was high time he passed the armband on. Steven was on his way home from America permenantly, he was retiring at the end of the season and for Mikel, he was being taken under Pep Guardiola's wing as Manchester City Assistant coach once he had his credentials while Steven was taking his with his old club as the Under 18's coach, but it wasn't that far from Manchester to Liverpool so they could finally live together as a couple, how they had both wanted it tom be for over a year.


End file.
